1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium having land and groove tracks, and more particularly to a recording medium that is adapted to record information on both the land tracks and the groove tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an optical recording medium, an optical magnetic recording medium and so on have been developed as a recording medium for recording various information such as video and audio information, etc. and are commercially available in the market. Such an optical recording medium includes a read-only type disc such as CD, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, etc., a write-once-read-many type disc such as CD-R, DVD-R, etc., and a rewritable type disc such as CD-RW, DVD-RAM, etc.
In the conventional rewritable disc, it is previously recorded an identified (hereinafter “ID”) information including an address (or position) information allowing an information to be recorded in the desired position. Actually, the optical disc such as CD-R, etc., as shown FIG. 1, includes a land and groove signal tracks 10 and 12 formed thereon. Also, the ID information including the address information, etc. is preformatted on the optical disc by wobbling the groove track 12 in accordance with a carrier which the ID information is frequency-modulated. The address information can be obtained from a wobbling signal picked-up from the wobbled groove signal track 12 and the information can be recorded at the desired position on the disc by the obtained address information. In the optical disc having such structure, a recording capacity is limited because the information is recorded on only the groove track 12.
Also, an optical disc such as DVD-R and so on, as shown FIG. 2, is known as the information can be recorded on all of land and groove signal tracks 10 and 12. The optical disc comprises a header field having the ID information of address information, etc. recorded in a pre-pit train and a recording field consisting of any one of the land and groove signal track 10 and 12 wobbled in the same phase. In this disc, since the information can be not recorded on the header field consisting of the pre-pit train, the recording capacity is limited. As described above, the prior recording medium make to decrease an amount of information to be recorded on recordable area.